mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 9 (NX)
Mario Kart 9 'is an upcoming Mario Kart game for the Nintendo HDS and will be released in the summer of 2017. This game will be the twelfth installment in the overall series and the ninth in the main series. The Hang Glider and Underwater mechanics return from ''Mario Kart 7, ''the Anti Gravity mechanic returns from ''Mario Kart 8, ''and this game will introduce two new mechanics known as the Water Ski Mechanic which allows racers to now race on the surface of water and the Time Flow Mechanic which slows down time and slows obstacles around the racers allowing them to drive through the race more easily. Just like ''Mario Kart 8, ''this game will be compatible with Amiibo Figurines and this game will celebrate the 25th anniversary of the ''Mario Kart series. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8. ''Tricks, stunts, bikes, and twelve player racing returns from ''Mario Kart Wii, ''the Hang Glider mechanic, the Underwater mechanic, vehicle customization, and the option to race in first person view returns from ''Mario Kart 7, ''and the Anti Gravity mechanic, spin boosts, ATV Vehicles, and Mario Kart TV returns from ''Mario Kart 8. Now players can customize their water skis in the vehicle customization due to the new Water Ski Mechanic. Players can collect coins to increase their top speed just like in Mario Kart 7 ''and ''Mario Kart 8 ''except players can now collect up to 15 coins per race and if they get hit by an item or fall in a pit, they lose three coins. The new features in this game are the Water Ski mechanic and the Time Flow mechanic. The Water Ski mechanic allows racers to drive on the surface of water or any liquid matter and just like in Anti Gravity mode when racers bump into each other, they also get a spin boost. The Time Flow mechanic slows down time and obstacles around the racer allowing the racer to navigate more easily throughout certain areas of the race. Unlike ''Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 7, on the touch screen players now have more options to change the screen on the touch screen instead of just changing the map style; players now have the option to change their touch screen into a screen that is viewed backwards of the racer and players now have the option to use touch screen controls to race. The entire gameplay is in HD just like ''Mario Kart 8 ''but now the courses look more realistic. Amiibo Compatibility Game Modes '''Grand Prix Time Trials Free Run '''(New) '''VS Race Battle Mode Online Gameplay Playable Characters Starting *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable *Rosalina* *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi (New) *Pink Gold Peach *Bowser Jr.* *Diddy Kong* *Birdo *Boom Boom (New) *Pom Pom (New) *Sonic* (New) *Luma (New) *Toadette *Mii *Funky Kong *Fawful (*) - indicates that the character can also be unlocked by using amiibo Items Courses Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo HDS Games Category:2017 Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Video Games